1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing containers, and more particularly to an outer container formed of paperboard for use with an inner flexible bag in a composite package designed to hold and dispense liquids.
An essential feature of the invention is the provision of an integral internal ramp located in the lower portion of the container and adapted to help evacuate liquid from a bag positioned within the container.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 25,532, 2,831,610, 2,858,051, 3,002,673, 3,112,047, 3,133,688, 3,227,322, 4,039,118, 4,120,420, 4,356,951, 4,673,125, Germany 2 163 741.
None of the patents uncovered in the background search discloses an outer container adapted to hold an inner flexible bag in a composite dispensing package, wherein the container includes an internal ramp adapted to assist in the dispensing of liquid material from the bag, and wherein the ramp is formed entirely from material of the container bottom and side walls.